Darlington Curse
by hynotistic
Summary: Her seventh year has approached and people still seemed to talk about the death of her mother and her sister was the cause of it. Not only that, she also has to worry about her graduation, haunting messages from her sister and on top of that James Potter didn't seem to mind his business whenever Amberle Darlington was in his eyesight. (James Potter x OC, Marauders Era)
1. ACT ONE treacherous act

_**July 15th, 1976**_

 _ **AMBERLE HAS**_ _always been the one to trust her gut._

 _When she was little, her mother taught her that the gut feeling was always right. No matter what the situation was, the intuition always knew the outcome. It had all the answers and Amberle listens to them. (Hence why she gets all the high grades even if she doubts herself)._

 _Now, however, it was different._

 _Her gut feeling was making her sick. Her stomach twisting in unpleasant knots and for once she wished she couldn't feel a thing. Or maybe not believe in such a thing in the first place._

 _She was meant to go visit one of her closest friends Rowena Bonneville but due to the bad feeling, she just wanted to stay home and be by her mother's side. That seemed to worry the girl a bit as the nightfall has approached and her mother was nowhere to be seen._

 _She walks down the stairs and grabs her wand from the inside of her worn out boots. Pulling the robe closer to her body for more warmth, she makes her way outside. In a search for her mother. The girl pulls the wand up in the air and incants, "Lumos."_

 _The tip of the wand illuminates a fairly warm light, making the girl able to see where she needs to go in the dark. With that, she closes the door and starts making her way further away from their household._

 _To be quite fair, Amberle had absolutely no idea as to why she thinks she will succeed in finding her mother on the field but she surely, she won't be home. So outside is her only chance. Plus, she was the only one home as of right now — with her mother obviously. Her older sister Edythe hasn't been home for quite some time now. Last time she saw her sister was right before her train left to Hogwarts when she was leaving for her third year._

 _Her father, was away still working or fallen asleep in his office. One or two, maybe both of them, knowing her father all too well. He spends a lot of time in his office and works at the department of magical games and sports. Amberle has always found it amusing as he never was all that good at playing Quidditch back when he was only a student at Hogwarts._

 _She sighs and walks through the field, up to the hill towards the old oak tree. It was the best place to overlook her surroundings. She could get a view on everything from up there, at least when it came to their property. It only takes her few minutes to reach the hill and she looks around. And nothing._

 _Nothing seems out of ordinary, field as a field. House as a house, night as night. Nothing. The only off-putting thing was the sound, there was absolutely no sound around her. Almost as the world was put on mute._

 _Then a branch snaps behind her and she jumps, spinning around she extends her arm out even more for a better view and she sees nothing. "Mum?" she whisper-yells, looking around._

 _Another snap. She spins around again. Nothing._

 _Her mother would definitely not play games with her, not to scare her at least. And she was getting scared._

 _She was about to call out her mother once again but was stopped with dark black clouds soaring through the air and she follows its gaze where it lands. One by one it starts to surround her, trapping her in some sort of a circle. Her eyes grow wide in panic. She wasn't able to perform any sorts of magic outside of Hogwarts due to her only being still fifteen (sixteen in three days but that was beside the point). So she wasn't too sure how she will be able to protect herself._

 _From the dark black smoke people in masks step out and she wants to run and hide. Death Eaters. Her sister and mother have warned about them but she never came in contact with any of them before. Until now._

 _Amberle looks around, her wand following her, she really had no idea what to do. She could just use magic to protect herself and hopefully get just a warning but she was surrounded with Death Eaters from every side of her, so she knows it won't go well._

 _"Amberle!" Her mother's voice suddenly erupts on the hill and wraps her arms around her daughter. Tingling sensation goes through her body in a way it tickles her and she knew her mother used Apparetation to transfer them somewhere else. For a second the girl couldn't breathe, her body squeezing tightly._

 _As they get somewhere else — ending up in another field, that surely wasn't theirs. She looks up at her mother and wraps her in a tight embrace. Letting go, she finally gets a look at her mother's face and instantly her heart drops. A fresh cut on glazing on her cheek and eyes red from crying. "Mum, what happened? What's happening?" she wonders, as she looks around._

 _"We don't have a lot of time." Her mother grabs Amberle's hands, bringing her daughter closer, "You have to listen," Amberle nods her head repeatedly, still looking around to make sure they don't have any unwanted company, "You have to find Professor Dumbledore, he'll keep you safe."_

 _"Safe of who? Mum, what's happening?" She pleads desperately. Her mother wasn't answering any of her questions and it was scaring her a lot. Whatever it was, it wasn't good._

 _"If you see your sister, " Her mother breaks an eye contact with her daughter to check up their surroundings and if no Death Eater was around. "You can't trust her. Whatever she says, don't be fooled."_

 _Amberle's eyebrows knit together in confusion of a mention of her sister, "Why?"_

 _She wanted to scream out of frustration, nothing was making sense to her at all. First, her mother says to find Professor Dumbledore and now she can't trust her own sister. None of this was giving her the right answers, she just grew more confused by each second that passed by._

 _Right as her mother was about to reply, a black cloud of smoke reappears in front of them. Her mother takes a step forwards, shielding her daughter from a Death Eater. Amberle holds on to her mother's arm and steps out so she can stand next to her. They glance at each other and nod their heads. The Death Eater in front of them takes off their mask and when she sees the person behind it, her heart stops for a second. She starts to shake her head, hoping this was all just a dream. A very unpleasant one. "Edythe?" She whispers in disbelief, squinting her eyes to see if they weren't deceiving her._

 _Her older sister glances at her and breaks into a huge smile, "It's been a while. Isn't that right, mother?"_

 _Amberle looks up at her mother, her mouth hanging open. Even just by observing her mother's facial expressions, the girl could tell she was furious. Not once, she has seen her mother angry at anyone, especially her own blood. It seemed odd to find her angry, she was always kind to everyone, smiled brightly whenever she talked with anyone. Now her eyes were narrowed, jaw tensed and hands clutched in fists. Amberle looks back at her sister, deranged look covering her features. It was her sister but at the same time, she felt like she was looking at a stranger._

 _"You're one of them? Aren't you?" Amberle speaks up, wanting to take another step but was unable to even move, frozen in her spot. Edythe nods her head. Her movements were more elegant, pride showing who she was — who she has become. "Why? This is not you. I-It can't be. Edythe, we can help you. Whatever it is, we can help you escape this. Just tell us what it is."_

 _Her sister chuckles, "You really think I was forced into becoming a Death Eater?" Her sister quirks a brow at her and Amberle cringes at the words 'Death Eater', " I've known my path since the school years. Not once did you notice when —" she takes a step towards Amberle and instantly their mother takes another step closer to Edythe,_

 _"Don't you dare, taking another step closer to Amberle." Edythe raises her brows and another smoke cloud passes around them, through Amberle. She feels hands wrapping around her arms harshly. Wincing in pain. She opens eyes again when she's able to breathe properly and the summer breeze meets her body. Forcefully, she's brought down to her knees, a wand pressed to her neck and she winces again. Her mother looks at Amberle in fear and back at Edythe, wanting to take a step towards her older daughter but she raises her wand, ready to attack. So their mother stays still, "Let her go, Edythe. She's your sister."_

 _Edythe's smile fades, dark features crossing her facial expressions, "And you're supposed to be my mother!" Edythe shouts, making their mother go silent. Amberle's eyes dart towards her sister and back to their mother repeatedly, trying to figure out the reasoning behind all of this. However, it was a bit hard when she was in pain from the harsh grip on her arms and a wand pressed to her neck. "You killed my husband!"_

 _"He killed two muggles in front of me and tried to kill me!" Their mother defends herself. She studies her mother's movements and she could see she was trying to get her wand out without being noticed. Amberle's eyes grow wide and jerks in the other Death Eater's hold drastically, hoping to free herself. If she's not going to free herself right now, her mother will get hurt._

 _Edythe was awfully still, every movement calculated. She had a plan and everything was going according to it. Edythe wanted them right there and then. Amberle might have never guessed Edythe was one of them but she still knew her sister. She was clever._

 _"Edythe, please, think this through." Their mother says but Amberle isn't paying attention to them no more, too focused on getting free from a Death Eater's grip."You-Know-Who can't get to Amberle. She's too vulnerable. You know what the prophecy says."_

 _"Oh, I'm aware of that." A wicked smile makes on Edythe's face at the same time as Amberle bites into the Death Eater's arm who had a grip on her shoulder. The girl falls on the ground right on time to perform the stunning spell. The Death Eater vanishes but other words soar through the air from her sister like knives slicing every inch of her body, "Avada Kedavra."_

 _Through Amberle's eyes, all of it seems to happen in a slow motion. A green light flashing through the air, directly towards their mother. For a millisecond, just for that small second, she saw nothing. It felt like she survived the curse but then the teen sees their mother falling on the ground with no support stopping any of this happening. Amberle stands up and shrieks out for her mother._

 _She wastes no time and runs up to their mother, approaching was even worse. Her mother's eyes wide open and cold. No life left in her, she drops on the ground next to her, Amberle's lower lip quivering, tears forming in her eyes. She looks up at her older sister for a brief second, only to find her smirking and raising head higher, and vanishing._

 _The girl covers her mouth with both of her hands as she gasps. She drops her head on her mother's chest as she cries. After a minute, Amberle pulling herself up clenches the fabric of her mother's maroon sweater and starts shaking her,_

 _"Mum, wake up!" She whimpers and screams in pain, No response. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

 _"Mummy please."_

 _"Wake up, you have to wake up!"_

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

* * *

 **THE DAILY PROPHET**  
TREACHEROUS ACT — DEATH OF A MUGGLE-BORN

 _A few hours ago, on July 15, Sofia Kershaw-Darlington was murdered by a family member._

 _She was a mother of two girls, Amberle and Edythe Darlington. The youngest daughter (Amberle Darlington) is a fellow student at Hogwarts and soon to start her sixth year. However, before her motherhood, she was also a former student at Hogwarts, despite being born in a muggle family. Her time at Hogwarts has always been outstanding, making all of her teachers proud. She was also known for being a kind, accepting and a smart witch._

 _It is a shame she was murdered by her older daughter (Edythe Darlington). Rumour has it, her younger daughter (Amberle Darlington) was the one to find her mother's body. No comment has been received from her husband, (Douglas Darlington) nor their younger child yet._

 _It came as a surprise to everyone in the Ministry of Magic as Edythe Darlington turned herself in and confessed to the murder of her mother in front of everyone._

 _No more information have we received about the horrific event but we will update as soon as we are able to get more about the death of Sofia Darlington._

* * *

author's note:

what's better than start off a book with a good old tragedy. ooh fun fact, none of this was really supposed to happen, her mother wasn't supposed to die, edythe was supposed to be a lovable angel and amberle was meant to be a happy student but i accidentally improvised with writing the summary for this book and after i wrote everything i was like , "huh, i guess we're rolling with this then. oh well."

oh and just to clarify, amberle is not a seer or anything like that. it was her gut feeling saying something bad is going to happen. i have that a lot so i thought why not use it for one of my ocs, ya know.


	2. ACT ONE safe and sound

**CHAPTER ONE;** _safe and sound_

"You reckon, he'll be sorted in Hufflepuff?"

"Nah, he's definitely a Gryffindor."

"No, you can clearly tell he's a Hufflepuff."

" I'm telling you, he's a Gryffindor."

"Wanna bet?" Amberle smirks, glancing at her best friend, "One galleon?"

Rowena playfully narrows her eyes and extends an arm out for a shake, "Deal."

Both girls smirk as they shake their hands, very pleased with themselves but a second after they were interrupted by a very familiar voice behind them, "Please don't tell me, you two are betting again," They turn to see Lily — their best friend, eyeing the two girls with a small smile and tilted head. Rowena and Amberle run up to their best friend and embrace her in a hug. After all, they haven't seen her for the whole summer.

For the past four years, the two girls have started guessing the soon-to-be first years out of boredom. As they were waiting for the train to leave for Hogwarts, Amberle suggested guessing a house the little youngsters would be sorted in and since then they made it their thing. If both of them don't get it right, they both have to give the galleons to Lily as their punishment. So as of now, Amberle's hopes for Rowena's cousin being sorted in Hufflepuff was very high. However, her best friend disagreed.

From the corner of her eye, Amberle could see her father searching for her, looking around and fidgeting with fingers. They pull away from a hug and Amberle leaves the two girls to go say goodbye to her father.

Ever since her mother died, Amberle's father seemed a bit lost and lacked the confidence he used to have. Even now him just standing there as the last students with their families walk past he seemed sad and out of place. But no one could really blame him, everywhere he goes there's a happy family passing by. A wife giggling by husband's side with their children joking around. Once that was _his_ family but now he lost that, his family was holding on by broken pieces. His wife deceased, the older daughter is the cause of it and the younger one acts almost as . . . normal? — _uncharacteristically normal_.

It was Amberle's fault for making her father be in this much pain and she tries and _tries_ to make everything seem like the old times but everyone knew nothing will be the same.

The walks up to her father and gives him a warm goodbye hug. As she pulls away her father smiles down to her and rests his hands on the sides of her shoulders, "This is your last year."

"Yup." She nods.

"Don't forget to tell Sirius about what we talked about."

She presses her lips together and nods.

"Have you packed everything?" He wonders.

She nods.

"Your owl?" He asks.

She nods again.

"Your books?"

She nods for the last time and sighs, " I'm going to be fine. It's not my first year but my last." She chuckles.

He drops hands by his side and looks away, "Right, — sorry."

She shrugs her shoulders and pulls her weight on her tiptoes, swaying, "Don't worry. If anything I'll send you a letter. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Right on cue, ten minute calling was heard. She really needed to get on the train, otherwise, she won't be able to get to Hogwarts in the first place and that's definitely not how she wants to start off her year. Her father looks down at her and gives her a nod, letting her know she can go. For a moment she really didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave her father alone in their house. He'll have no one. However, that was a reason as of why he gave her an approving nod, he was aware of her worries. She sighs heavily and leans in to give another last hug before making her way to the train.

Spinning around, walking backwards she says, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He waves at her and she smiles before walking onto the train.

On the train, walking past the She filled compartments, trying to find her house and a compartment that's missing one person as of right now. However, as she passes by in the corridor, people seemed to start whisper among themselves about the girl. Resulting for her to roll eyes at anyone who mentions her family name.

By now, she was starting to get used to it — people talking about her or the 'tragedies' her name carries. Sure, in the begging it wasn't all that pleasing, especially when she got back to Hogwarts last year. It didn't help when the Daily Prophet had always something to say but thankfully she had friends to get her mind off from the articles or her sister or even her mother's death. Sirius with the rest of the marauders tended to stop students talking about the girl wherever she went and she was thankful for it.

Walking through the corridor she spots a young girl with short chocolate brown hair leaning against the wall next to a compartment and looking down at her feet. Amberle's brows crease together and she walks up to the girl, "You alright?"

The girl looks up and nods her head shyly with a small smile. Amberle was to take a step forward to leave but her movements were stopped by the young girl glancing at the compartment inside and then back down. The Darlington girl frowns, "Do you have somewhere to sit? We have a long journey ahead.''

The girl looks up and shakes her head, '' I asked if I could sit with them,'' she points at compartment that she kept on glancing at, ''and they said there's no room for ' _someone_ _like me_.'''

Amberle continues to frown at the girl, more towards what she said. _'Someone like me'._ It didn't take long for her to figure out what she meant by that. Which was an awful thing to say, especially to someone so young.

Amberle decides to take a look inside to see who were the prejudice students, only to find two girls and a boy the same age as the girl next to her. They didn't notice her looking as they were too occupied laughing at whatever the boy said. She rolls her eyes, '' Do you want me to help you find somewhere to sit? '' Amberle looks down at the girl.

The girl shrugs her shoulders, '' I think the rest of the compartments are full by now, ''

''Oh I highly doubt that,'' Amberle says as she starts to walk again and the young girl follows, '' There's always a free space. In the worst case scenario, you'd have to sit with Slytherins.''

The girl's eyes widen, "Are they really _that_ bad?''

"Slytherins?'' Amberle quirks an eyebrow as she looks back and the girl nods her head in response, "Not all of them but most, yeah.''

"Oh.'' The girl frowns and her lips curl downwards. With that the conversation seems to die down — Amberle too focused to find a place for the girl to sit whilst she trying her best to keep up with the older student. Biting her lower lip, she looks up at Amberle and blurs out her name — In hopes to continue the conversation going, '' I'm Rosie. ''

Right on cue, Amberle abruptly stops walking as she finds a semi-empty compartment and making Rosie almost run into her. The older brunette looks down at Rosie and smiles, '' I'm Amberle. '' Rosie glances at the two girls sitting inside by the window and she bites her lower lip. Sensing the girl's worries, she assures, '' Don't worry if they are as mean as those then you can find me. I'm sure my friends won't mind. ''

'' Thank you, '' Rosie smiles and before sliding the compartment open she asks, ''How will I be able to find you? ''

''I'll be with my house — Gryffindors. Some will be wearing the uniforms already, the ones with scarlet and gold.'' Amberle replies and Rosie nods before sliding the compartment open and walking in.

Walking away and continuing the search for her friends, a small smile plays on her lips. She felt like she accomplished something, even if it was little but she felt good. Something that she hasn't felt in a long time and it was refreshing to start a year on a good note. Not like last year, when she felt like she couldn't breathe around anyone without the fear of her sister showing up and making her relive the tragic memory.

It didn't even feel long until she found her friend group. Lily and Rowena sitting on the benches by the window, from both sides. Marlene, on the other hand, wasn't seen anywhere and she raises her brow at that. Usually, she was with their friends all the time even if she was the last one to show up.

Both of her friends look up at her, Lily sighs in relief whilst Rowena rolls her eyes at the girl standing in the doorframe, ''Took you long enough.''

Amberle shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat next to Lily, opposite of Rowena, ''I had to help out a girl. First year. ''

Rowena's eyes spark with realisation and opens her mouth to suggest an idea but was stopped immediately by the redhead next to Amberle, 'No more betting. ''

Rowena scoffs in disbelief, '' Unbelievable. This is our last year, we should be allowed to do it at least one last time.'' Lily gives her a look, ''What? I'm serious. ''

Amberle leans forwards, closer to Rowena and the other brunette does the same, ''If we land a job at Hogwarts, imagine how awesome our game would be by then.''

Rowena's smile spreads wider at her friend's idea and she raises her hand in the air. Amberle gives her a high-five whilst Lily shakes her head at the two girls with a small smile on her face. A loud thud following with a quick and loud ' _oops, I'm so sorry'_ was heard outside their compartment and all three Gryffindor girls exchange looks. Amberle could guess from who the sound came from straight away and her thoughts were proven right when the compartment slides open with Marlene standing in the doorframe. Her hands full with sweets.

"Amberle! Hiya!" Marlene says gleefully, "Took you long enough."

Amberle chuckles and leans back in the bench whilst Rowena points at herself, "That's exactly what I said!"

"Right, well, I got food for us, '' Marlene glances at Amberle and then at Rowena, and then at Lily. She glances at her hands and starts giving out the sweets she just carried through the corridors for her girls, '' Sugar Quills for Rowena — Liquorice Wands for Amberle _aaaand_ Iced Pumpkin Juice for Lily. All of your favourites. ''

Amberle shows her an appreciative smile as Marlene takes a seat opposite of her, next to Rowena. Her own hands curling around the Pumpkin Juice bottle and start making a conversation with the brunette girl next to her. All four girls seem to occupy their own free time right as the train starts to leave the King Cross Station for Hogwarts;

Amberle's head rested on Lily's shoulder whilst they both join in on the conversation about Rowena and now so-called boyfriend of hers, Rupert. Whom she has known about all her summer break. She even had to third wheel most of the time (Lily, after finding out, giggled at the girl's complains about being the third wheel). If she was allowed to leave Bonneville's household during the summer, she would go straight to Lily or Marlene but she wasn't allowed to step a foot outside without Dumbledore's permission.

The only time she actually went, (and by _went_ , she means sneaking out), it was to see Sirius and his new flat. And even then, she couldn't spend time with one of her closest mates. Without even letting the girl know he would be having more guests, she was forced to spend time with him and his best mate, James Potter. _(That was hell)_.

Even then, when she got home she was met by three worried faces; her father and Rowena's parents. All three of them sat around the kitchen's table and wondering the whereabouts of Ambelre, only to see her walking in from the front door (Totally forgetting she didn't tell anyone she would see Sirius _or_ that she sneaked out).

Since her mother died, she felt isolated and no one was telling her why. Why couldn't she see her friends on summer breaks or why her only safety land was Hogwarts or Bonneville's household. If she asked the subject remotely close to that, either she was left with the same reply _'When the time is right, you'll find out,'_ or she was blanked and the subject was changed.

She was determined to find out this year what the adults were hiding from her. Even if it means breaking a few rules.

As the train entered the Midlands countryside, Amberle stands up and informs the girls, she will go and find Sirius as he still has her uniform with her. The last few days she spent it at Sirius' place, buying the last minute school supplies and spending time with Sirius. (It took a lot of convincing for her to stay outside of Bonneville's property. Even with Sirius by her side. _And_ her father trusts Sirius, so it wasn't that easy to stay at her mate's house. Blame her sister for going dark).

Making her way through the corridor and trying to find the marauders compartment but as soon as she left her compartment, she was met with someone she instantly rolled her eyes at. When it came to him, it was almost like her second nature to just roll her eyes at his presence. In hopes, he wouldn't mutter a word, she tries to walk past him but instantly regrets it as his frown turns into a massive smile as soon as he sees her and she murmurs, '' Bloody hell, here we go again. ''

''I was actually coming to check on you, '' She rolls her eyes again as she crosses her arms. Both stopping and blocking the way for anyone else to walk past, ''Wanted to make sure, you're all safe and sound. Wouldn't want to spend the last year without the Miss Darlington.''

She scoffs and raises a brow, ''You say that like I care, Potter.''

''Ouch,'' He places his hand on his chest, ''You're breaking my heart.''

''You have a heart? That's new.'' Amberle's mouth hangs open with fake surprise and in return James just chuckles at her. She gives him a pointed look whilst he just continues to smile down at the girl. Amberle really needed to get changed and he was definitely not helping her, especially when he was in the uniform already.

Sensing the reasoning why she was in the corridor, he puts his hands in pockets and glances behind him, in the direction where their compartment was. At least that's what she assumes, ''Padfoot was actually looking for you.''

''So he sent you?" She points at him.

''I asked voluntarily.''

''Is that supposed to impress me?''

''Is it working?''

"No.''

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

not edited.

if you haven't noticed, i changed the title for this book to darlington curse. it used to be youngblood but i wasn't comfortable with the title so i ended changing it to seem more fitting to the storyline.

also i might end up writing the James and Amberle scene at Sirius' on tumblr as a deleted scene or something. I'm not too sure yet, but I _might._ so make sure to follow me; httpscoot

anyways let me know what you thought!


End file.
